WarnerMedia
Time Warner (first era) 1990–1993 Time Warner was first founded in January 10, 1990 as a result of the merger of Time Inc. and Warner Communications. The company's original identity was created by Chermayeff & Geismar, and included an eye-ear logo designed by Steff Geissbuhler (which was adopted for Time Warner Cable). Time Warner 1990.svg A Time Warner Company (1990-1992).svg|1990-1992 byline. A Time Warner Entertainment Company (1992-2001).svg|1992-2001 Time Warner Entertainment byline. *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1990.pdf 1993–2001 In April 1993, Time Warner's eye-ear logo was replaced by a more reserved and traditional serif-based wordmark created by Anspach Grossman Portugal. *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1993.pdf AOL Time Warner 2001–2003 AOL Time Warner (Print).svg|Print version An AOL Time Warner Company (2001-2003).svg|Byline In early 2000, Time Warner and America Online (AOL) announced that they would merge to become AOL Time Warner, and the merge was finalized in January 2001. Landor Associates was responsible for designing their new logo, which retained the last one's horizontal lines, but added the word "AOL" next to "TIME WARNER", which had been re-rendered as "Time Warner". Also, the wordmark was colored blue, and the lines were recolored in a pale shade of blue. Time Warner (second era) 2003–2018 Starting in November 2002, AOL Time Warner alternated with its Time Warner and AOL Time Warner names, until October 15, 2003. Starting October 16 of that same year, the "AOL" was officially and legally dropped from the company's name which result in using its 1990-2001 name again. Lippincott Mercer was hired to create the company's new corporate identityhttp://goliath.ecnext.com/coms2/gi_0199-3154406/After-AOL-Time-Warner-taps.html. On a side note, their new logo dropped the two horizontal lines above and below the wordmark, whose font was changed from Times New Roman to Bodoni Bold and was rendered as "TimeWarner". Its color is the only aspect that remains unchanged, as it retains the blue color from the AOL Time Warner logo. This logo later began to be used within various of its subsidiaries' logo bylines (specifically Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Castle Rock Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, and some on-screen logos of Cartoon Network Studios, among others), with the words "A" and "Company" in the FF Meta typeface (renders as "A TimeWarner Company" and there are some exceptions, such as that of Cartoon Network Productions, Telepictures Productions, and Turner Broadcasting System since 2015). Some on-screen logos of its subsidiaries have also bylines that does not use the Time Warner logo and have different font, but the "Time" and "Warner" are still close together (i.e. New Line Cinema Game Night ''2018 film variant). Its alternate byline, introduced in August 2016, however, contains the same elements but the "A" and "Company" are smaller and in Proxima Nova font, with the Time Warner logo being larger and retains its size which renders as "A TimeWarner Company". :"The new logo signals this is not the same company it was as the old Time Warner. We wanted it to be forward looking without coming up with some logo that had symbols or fireworks shooting out of it."'' –Time Warner Senior Vice President Edward Adler, October 2003 *Identityworks On October 22, 2016, AT&T announced its intent to acquire Time Warner for $85 billion: http://about.att.com/story/att_to_acquire_time_warner.html. The merger was completed on June 14, 2018, following the United States Department of Justice's attempt to block the merger. TimeWarner (2004) (Print).svg|Print version A Time Warner Company.svg|Byline A Time Warner Company (Print).svg|Byline print TimeWarner logo.svg|This slightly different version, intended for larger sizes (though not always used there), is also used by the company. A Time_Warner Company 2016.svg|Alternate byline Time_Warner_(Square).svg|Stacked version. WarnerMedia Group 2018–present WarnerMedia-stacked.svg|Stacked logo External links *WarnerMedia Category:Time Warner Category:Media companies in the United States Category:New York City Category:New York Category:1990 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Time Inc. Category:AOL Category:AT&T Category:1993